


Does that Feel Good?

by Juliansth0t



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliansth0t/pseuds/Juliansth0t
Summary: Prompt: "I'm not going to stop irritating you until you give me attention..." A certain supreme leader is irritating a certain general, only to find himself getting more attention than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 39





	Does that Feel Good?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to the Star Wars franchise or any of the characters. Also, there's smut in this so read at your own caution. (Maybe I'll update the next part of this but for now, enjoy the teasing.)

It was an average round of duties for the general today. 

Checking on status reports from officers and confirming ship repairs with technicians. The only thing that was above average on base was Hux himself. It was quite irritating and stressful to have to confirm and do everything yourself; he's a high ranking general of the first order, he shouldn't be condone to do such work. He hadn't even fully confirmed meeting notes from the previous day- when a certain someone walked in. 

"Ren, what do you need? I'm quite busy planning defense strategies based upon yesterdays meeting." Hux let out a sigh and continued to focus upon the map displayed before him. 

He was met with silence and then heavy boots striding over to his side of the room. 

"Kyl-!" Suddenly Ren was by his side and the map had disappeared. _Thank the stars for back up._

 _Ren was quite close to him actually._ Hux had regained his composure and cleared his throat,- only to be halted by the taller man beside him. What Armitage failed to notice within this moment was that Kylo had his helmet off, and seemed to have a look in his eyes; glazed with something the general couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"I have other matters I need to you attend to in regards to something more crucial to me general." Ren had stepped even further into the general's personal boundaries. Hux could feel the warmth of Ren's breath lightly spread across the area of neck not covered by his uniform. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does that feel good general?" Kylo lustfully spoke into the generals ear. Stopping every now and then to ever so slightly nip on his earlobe. 

At this time, Hux found himself sprawled out upon the black satin sheets within the quarters of the man he worked for. It was highly against protocol, but it felt so good. His uniform jacket now discarded to an unknown corner of the room, and his trousers were now aggressively undone and had fallen to the ground beside the bed. 

"I expect an answer from you Armitage." Kylo stopped, leaving Hux yearning for more of the man's body heat against his. 

Hux tried to recollect his thoughts, _himself in general_ in order to provide an answer; erotic fear of what's next to come. 

Before he could even speak he found himself pinned by an unseen force. _The Force_. He was now on the floor in front of Ren and couldn't move. The only thoughts running through his mind were regarding death, and his bulge that still remained- and now leaking precum from the presence of torturous foreplay. 

"Since you can't seem to use that mouth of yours correctly and speak when ordered to; I'll have to take that as an act of disobedience. Tsk, I expected better of you _general."_

Kylo had now stripped himself of his pants and shirt, only to be left standing in front of his general in his boxers. Hux was no longer in fear for his life, what he wanted most right now was to please Kylo. The desire to have his boss's hands rake through his ginger hair and show him how refreshing it was to for once, not have to worry about planning, or meetings, or anything of the matter. It was embarrassing, but it was what he was willing to beg for. 

Ren had know approached Hux, and was now directly towering over him; starting to palm at himself. Ren had now, become bored with pleasing himself; he had been bothering the general for most of the morning and had become occupied with thoughts of wanting to spend the rest of the day with the general in his quarters. _Teasing him. Sucking Him. Purely fucking for pleasure with nothing but obedience in return._

By this point Hux was afraid to make eye contact as Ren completely stripped free of his boxers. Although he could not move his arms or lower body; he went to dip his head towards Ren, only to be stopped. A whine escaping his mouth. 


End file.
